


Can't Control My Fingers

by Lucky107



Series: Rock 'n' Roll High School [10]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Roughhousing, Swearing, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Very few people are born in New Coventry with the dream of a life elsewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Wanna Be Sedated - Ramones - 1979

**February, 2007**

New Coventry is home.

It's always been and, as far as they're concerned, it always will be.  Very few people are born in New Coventry with the dream of a life elsewhere—even those who end up in the heart of Bullworth Town will always have the grit New Coventry in their blood.

Poverty is a cruel and vicious circle that brings people together.  The area is known for its violence and high crime rate, but rarely do the local business owners complain about the kids.

The real problem lies with those from the outside because outsiders just don't _get_ it.

New Coventry will always be her home.

An sees her entirely life in this ghetto, from the cradle to the grave, and she plans to make it _her_ neighborhood.  When a threat arises here, a threat against her home and the people who live in it, she knows she has to respond.  New Coventry is all she's ever known.

But when that threat comes from within, she finds herself caught between a rock and a hard place.  The only thing she _can_ do is bring down some ol' fashioned New Coventry justice.

It starts with an invitation - a simple invitation to meet behind the tenements one evening - and Peanut comes without question because he's unsuspecting by nature.  It almost makes An feel guilty for what she intends to do to him.

Almost.

"Hey, An, what's up?"  His voice shakes with his natural lack of confidence.

Peanut has always been a jumpy fellow, so even if he wasn't guilty he wouldn't sound totally innocent.  He would never suspect her to betray his trust in her, though, just as she had never suspected that he would betray Johnny's trust in him.

With a steady hand she offers him her smoke and he accepts it readily.  Perfect.  That frees her hands up nicely, not that the nicotine will do him any favours once she really starts into him.  "Peanut," she begins, inconspicuously.  "Where were ya last night?"

"Home," he lies and his eyes jump from her face to the weather-worn poster on the wall.  "Lefty 'n' I were in the shop all day, so I was awful tired last—"

She knows that he knows and, in a roundabout way, he knows she knows, too.

But he lies anyway.

Throwing her arm back, An punches him square in the face for lying to her and his nose crunches loudly beneath her knuckles.  The second punch, an uppercut that takes advantage of the recoil, knocks him right off his feet.  That one is for betraying Johnny - and for being so damn smug about it.

"What—?"

She stomps down hard on his hand, transforming his confusion into a painful howl.  She crushes his fingers roughly into the pavement and no matter how badly it hurts he doesn't demand to be let go.  He doesn't have that right.

"Where _were_ ya last night, Larry?"

"Jesus, An!"  He shouts, but she's not bluffing.  She _wants_ to hurt him.  "I was Lola's place, okay?  Damn it!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, An backs off.

"What were ya doin' at Lola's place, when Johnny was callin' for ya at the tenements?"  She snarls as she speaks, like a rabid dog, but she puts some much-needed distance between them and Peanut doesn't even try to sit up.  "He called for _you_ , Peanut, because he _trusted_ you - 'n' no one could find ya."

His face contorts with sadness and shame and guilt.  There are tears in his eyes that don't fall and a quiver on his lip that the blood from his nose attempts to hide.

"—was she worth it?"

When An experiments by nudging her shoe against his crushed hand, he writes and tries to defend himself against another assault.  He's in no position to fight back, morally or physically, so all he can do is beg.  "I'm sorry, An.  I'm so _sorry_ —"

"I ain't lookin' for _words_ , Peanut.  When ya gave 'em to Johnny they didn't mean shit."


End file.
